


What Death Prospects Breed

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Missing Scene for Star Trek VI, set immediately after Kirk and McCoy's rescue from Rura Penthe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the KS Archive in 2015. I have now been deleted it from there.

"It's cold," Jim muttered, having just stepped off the transporter pad with Bones and yelled at Spock – again – for not waiting until the Klingon on the surface of Rura Penthe had revealed who was behind all of this, despite the fact that nobody aboard the Enterprise could have known and were only acting in the Captain and Doctor's best interests, felt resigned and finally exhausted now that the adrenaline which had kept him going since their sentencing – no, since they had first beamed over to Chancellor Gorkon's vessel – was no longer required and had worn off abruptly.

Wrapped in whatever kind of sheet it was the crew in the transporter room had had waiting for them, the two escaped prisoners trudged to their quarters, both in dire need of a shower and a lie down before they resumed their duties. Most of the other crew members had gone back to work almost immediately, however Spock was accompanying Jim to his quarters: they both knew it was time to talk.

His entire body ached, and Jim wanted nothing more than to just crash on his bed and go to sleep, but his entire body also stank of sweat, dust and chemicals from the dilithium mines, and he did not wish to get in bed until all of that was washed away and he was wearing fresh, clean clothes. Shaving the stubble on his chin, however; that could wait.

As soon as the doors slid shut behind them, he was stripping off, dumping his dirty garments directly into the rubbish chute, and got straight in the shower. He had to admit, he preferred the old days when on the original Enterprise his bathroom was shared with Spock, whose cabin was adjacent to his own, but in a fit of rage upon being assigned this mission he had moved them both out of the double quarters with which they had been provided on the Enterprise-A, to single quarters at opposite ends of the ship. It didn't matter, however, because if their relationship managed to remain intact throughout the remainder of this mission, they would be moving back into their co-owned flat on Earth within hopefully a week or two.

And if it didn't, well... he didn't want to think of that possibility.

It wasn't really a possibility, was it?

Oh, God.

"Here, let me."

Spock's voice interrupted him from his thoughts and he realised he had been absently attempting to lather shampoo into his hair without actually having squeezed any out and which still stood on the rack. Having removed his jacket and shirt, the Vulcan picked up the bottle and released some into his hands and rubbed them together, dabbing them briefly under the water, and began kneading the substance into the Human's scalp. Jim let him, gladly.

"God, it's good to get a shower," Jim mumbled "and it's good to see you again. Don't tell Bones, but I did become convinced we would die down on that ghastly asteroid, that the Enterprise – that you – would never find us."

"I would not have given up on you, T'hy'la," Spock responded, moving his slender fingers to Jim's shoulders and gently massaging the still tense muscles there.

"I came to realise that I couldn't be angry with you any more when faced with the prospect of never seeing you again. I missed you terribly. I'm..." he trailed off.

"You are safe now, relax. I... am sorry, I did not –"

"We'll talk about this later," Jim interrupted, his voice growing more feeble with every word, his facing scrunching tightly, he began to cry.

"Let it all out, T'hy'la," Spock encouraged, pulling his mate towards him with a kiss on the forehead. Jim leaned against him as his whole body began to shake, and with it his mental shields finally dropped for the first time since the beginning of the escapade, and all the thoughts and feelings he'd been holding back flooded freely through their bond.

They stood like this for several minutes before Jim finally stilled and straightened up.

"We need to get back on duty, I need to finish showering."

"Shall I leave you to it?"

"No, I – I want you to stay. I want to feel your touch while I can, T'hy'la."

"Very well, I shall assist."

Jim smiled weakly, and they continued to wash him together, in a silence that once again sat comfortably between them.

 


End file.
